


A Random Scene of Domestic Bliss

by trancer



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid and Olivia try to catch some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Scene of Domestic Bliss

“Go back to sleep,” Astrid mumbled. Not that Olivia would listen. Olivia never listened or only half-listened when it involved people telling Olivia to do the things Olivia knew she should do but didn’t want to. Like going back to sleep.

She felt Olivia shift under her, raising her arm to look at her watch even though it was practically cave-black in the living room. Astrid had made sure of that, closing every blind on the first floor before climbing onto the couch. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Time for you to go back to sleep,” Astrid whined. She could feel Olivia’s heart rate begin to rise to a normal, read: awake, tempo. “Olivia,” she rose just enough to gaze down at Olivia’s face, just enough light to illuminate the agent’s features. “Rachel and Ellie won’t be back until Sunday. We don’t have to be back to work until Monday. And it’s, like, a million miles to your bedroom.”

Olivia quieted, the corners of her lips turning upwards as she smiled coyly. “You wanna makeout?”

“What?”

“Hey, you’re the one who mentioned my bedroom. It might not be sleeping but it still involves reclining.”

“Liv,” Astrid sighed, slumping her forehead onto Olivia’s shoulder. She was quite comfortable snuggling on the couch with Liv, draped in the blanket that smelled like apple juice and sugar cookies. Astrid was an only child. She hadn‘t really thought about having children of her own, at least, not until way into the future. Now, she had two of them - Walter Bishop and Olivia Dunham. “You’re such a baby.”

She felt Olivia’s fingers threading into her hair, the short fingernails gently raking across her scalp. Felt the slight rumble in Olivia’s chest as she chuckled. “You wanna make babies?”

Astrid lifted her head again because, well, she really liked when Olivia did that with her fingers. And it wasn’t just Olivia‘s heart rate rising now. “I don’t think that’s physically possible.”

“Not with the way I do it.” Olivia lifted her head, drawing her lips across the tip of Astrid’s jaw. Astrid sighed softly. No, they would definitely not be sleeping anytime soon. They both knew they were breaking a dozen or so regulations. Astrid also knew Olivia probably felt a bit guilty about her relationship with, on paper, someone who was her subordinate. But, sometimes rules and regulations needed to be broken. Just like the Fringe division. Neither meant for this to happen, it just did.

They kissed, slow and languid. Olivia had taken the initiative, now it was Astrid’s turn. One hand in Olivia’s hair, the other gently cupping her face because Liv could be quite the squirmer. Astrid drew her lips across Olivia’s face, starting with her forehead, working her way down. Like she wanted to memorize Olivia’s features with her lips. She kissed across a cheek, down the side of Olivia’s nose. Gently suckled Olivia’s upper lip, and lower lip, and sleep really was the furthest thing from Astrid’s mind because the idea of making babies with Olivia Dunham didn’t sound so outlandish when they were like this.

Astrid began thinking maybe going to the bedroom wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Liv?” she whispered softly, noticing the hands that had wormed their way under the hem of her shirt had stilled. Astrid opened her eyes. “Olivia?”

Olivia Dunham..

Was fast asleep.

Astrid slumped her head, once again, upon Olivia’s shoulder, chuckling lightly to herself. She resituated herself, draping an arm over Liv’s stomach as she snuggled against her. Knowing, all the while, sleep wouldn’t be coming quite so easy anytime soon. But that was okay, Astrid thought as she finally, _finally_ drifted off to sleep. They had all weekend. There would be time to catch more sleep and possibly..

Make it up to Liv’s bedroom and try and make babies.

END


End file.
